


Wrong File

by Muffinlover246



Series: PWP/One shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, College Student Dean, Dirty Talk, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just smut, M/M, One Shot, Professor Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinlover246/pseuds/Muffinlover246
Summary: Dean is dead. Instead of sending his 10 page thesis on Romeo and Juliet, Dean sent his smutty short story about how he and his English professor fall in love and then promptly fuck each others brains out. There is no coming back from what he has just done. He would have to dropout of college, get a new face, change his name, everything to avoid the embarrassment of walking back into his Literature class…





	Wrong File

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So here's a story I wrote like a month or two ago. I never really planed on posting it but I felt like doing it today so enjoy some copious amounts of meaningless smut :)

Dean is dead. Instead of sending his 10 page thesis on Romeo and Juliet, Dean sent his smutty short story about how he and his english professor fall in love and then promptly fuck each others brains out. There is no coming back from what he has just done. He would have to dropout of college, get a new face, change his name, everything to avoid the embarrassment of walking back into his Literature class…

 

Dean was frantic. Deciding that it was better to pace in his dorm rather than sit and stare at the screen. In his hurry to submit his paper on Romeo and Juliet before the 12:00 AM deadline he dragged and dropped the wrong file into his email. Dean knew that he would regret writing that smut one day but always assumed it would come from one of his friends taking his computer and reading it or maybe even his little brother Sam. Never, in a million years, would he even consider the idea of Lucifer Morningstar, the star of the smut in question, being the one to read it.

 

Dean sent his professor an email, apologizing about the mistake and practically begging the other man not to read it. Unaware, of course, that once you told Lucifer not to do something that was the one thing he would set out to do, even if it killed him.

 

~~~

 

Dean walked into class the next day and immediately dropped his eyes to the ground once he saw Lucifer at his desk looking through one of his copies of Romeo and Juliet. He walked past his usual front row seat and moved to the back of the room. If he can go the rest of the semester without making eye contact with his teacher, dean supposes that he can make it through the rest of his college career.

 

“Good afternoon class,” Lucifer opened, “I am glad to say that I have received all of your papers and will have them graded by next week.” He walks around the desk and sits on the edge, crossing his legs at the ankles. Toned muscles rippling as he drummed his finger against the wood of his desk. The same wood that he wrote about being pushed against as Lucifer molded himself into Dean’s back, driving in and out of the smaller man.

 

 _Fuck,_ he curses at himself, _You can’t think about this now. That’s how all of this started._

 

Dean rubs at his eyes with the palm of his hands and when he looks back up Lucifer is looking at him with a smile on his lips.

 

“Okay class,” Lucifer says, “Let’s begin with a review of the book, please open to page 95…”

 

~~~

 

“Mr. Winchester,” Lucifer says at the end of class, just when Dean thought he was safe, “Would you please stay after class,”

 

Dean nodded but didn’t leave his desk until the last person left the classroom.

 

“Lock the door.” Lucifer says and Dean’s heart immediately starts pounding in his chest as he turns the lock. Turning around to see Lucifer standing much closer to him than he once was, “I read your story y’know.” Lucifer purrs, moving towards Dean at a steady pace, successfully backing Dean up against the wall

 

“Y-you did?” Dean stammers, “I’m so sorry, I got my files mixed up and then I just didn’t pay attention to-” his rambling comes to a premature end when Lucifer places a finger against Dean’s lips.

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Lucifer says, closing the gap between the two men even more, “I quite enjoyed it actually,” Dean eyes bulge at that and Lucifer chuckles, “Don’t seem so surprised, you are a fantastic writer. Although I may be a bit biased because while I was reading all I wanted to do was find you and recreate everything you wrote about in your little story.”

 

Lucifer moves his finger from Dean’s lips and cups Dean’s face in his hand. Dean looked up into the other man’s smokey blue eyes and before he even realizes what he’s doing, he is drawing their lips together. Lucifer stays still waiting for Dean to make his way to his Lucifer’s lips.

 

When their lips first touch Lucifer makes a noise that can only be classified as a high moan. Dean moved tentatively, slowly, as he brought his hands up to caress Lucifer’s sides.

 

“Fuck,” Lucifer cursed, pulling away slightly, looking into Dean’s eyes, “Tell me you want this. I need to hear you say it.”

 

“Yes,” Dean says without hesitation, “I want this. I want you.”

 

Lucifer growls and kisses Dean this time, more forceful this time. He licks along the seam of Dean’s mouth and he opens it without a second thought. Soon the classroom is filled with the moans of the two men as the discover each other’s mouths.

 

“Stip and bend over the desk.” Lucifer growls into Dean’s ear, “gonna do everything you wrote about.”

 

Dean moaned softly as he yanked off his shirt and pants as quickly as he possibly could. Dean shivers when the cool air of the room caresses his skin but soon Lucifer is back against him. Pressing soft kisses starting at his shoulder blades until he reaches the small of his back.

 

Lucifer opens a drawer to his right and pulls out a bottle of lube.

 

“Do you always keep that there?” Dean chuckles,

“Just put it there this morning.” Lucifer says, “I’m hoping that I can keep it there.”

 

“I think you should.”

 

Lucifer hums softly, followed by the sound of the bottle opening. Lucifer coats three fingers with the lube, rubbing it between them so he can warm it up a little. Soon he is pressing his finger into Dean slowly, pulling a long moan from his student’s lips. He worked his finger in and out of Dean, loving the sounds that came out of him each time he lightly grazed the younger man’s prostate. Lucifer adds a second finger and starts to open Dean up, scissoring his fingers as he pushed and pulled.

 

“More-” Dean moans, “I need more.”

 

“You’re a greedy little sut aren’t you?” Lucifer coos, quoting a line from Dean’s story.

 

“Yes, yes I am,” Dean moans as Lucifer adds a third finger into him. “Oh fuck, Lucifer”

 

Soon Lucifer pulls out of Dean causing him to whimper slightly at the emptiness.

 

“Patience, baby boy,” Lucifer soothes, rolling a condom down the length of his cock, “I’ll take care of you.” Lucifer lines himself up against Dean’s entrance and teases his hole a couple times before he pushes into Dean with a moan, “Fuck, you’re tight.”

 

Dean feels his eyes cross as Lucifer bottoms out inside of him. Lucifer was definitely the biggest person he’s had and he certainly had no complaints about it.

 

Lucifer made a shallow thrust into Dean, wrapping his finger around the smaller man’s hips so tight Dean could already feel the bruises beginning to form.

 

“Move, Lucifer.” Dean says, “Want you to fuck me like you mean it.”

 

There was a dark chuckle and something that sounded like “Bossy bottom” behind him before Lucifer pulled out almost completely until he slammed back into Dean.

 

Dean moans filled to room along with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Dean gripped onto the edges of the desk as he met each of Lucifer’s thrusts in and out of him, each one hitting that spot inside of him.

 

Lucifer leans down and places kisses on Dean’s neck as his thrusts remain consistent, in and out of him like a piston.

 

“Fuck, fuck- Lucifer,” Dean says, “Please, oh fuck-”

 

“That’s right Dean,” Lucifer says, “Cum for me.” Lucifer snakes a hand around Dean’s cock and gives it a few lazy thrusts before Dean is shooting hot streaks of cum against the wood.

 

Lucifers hips stutter as he cums right after Dean, stilling inside of his student’s taut little body.

 

With a few idle, uncoordinated kisses to Dean’s shoulder blades Lucifer pulls out and disposes of the condom in a nearby trash bin.

 

“One day, in the near future hopefully, I’m going to take my time with you. Break your body down just to build it back up again.” Lucifer asks, sitting down in his chair and pulling Dean on top of his lap. “Do you think you’d like that?”

 

“Mhmm,” Dean mumbles, drifting off to sleep against Lucifer’s chest, “I’d love that.”

 

“I think I’ll take you out to dinner first though.” Lucifer continues as he notices Dean getting closer and closer to sleep, “Wine and dine you before I truly make you mine forever.” When Dean doesn’t respond Lucifer looks down at the face of his sleeping student and smiles. “We’ll be together forever Dean Winchester. Just you wait.”

 

They were married 2 years after Dean’s graduation from college and went on to adopt a little 3 year old boy named Ben. They still laugh at the thought that they have what they have now all because Dean didn’t select the right file for his senior year literature assignment. Neither of them could ever remember being as happy as they are right now with each other and know they never will be.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guy's think? This is my first time doing a Dean/Lucifer fic and honestly I kind of liked it...
> 
> But be sure to tell me what you think below! Kudos are nice too <3
> 
> ~Toodles~


End file.
